omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Quartzmon
Character Synopsis Quartzmon is a Digimon whose name is derived from the quartz clock and quartz. It is a colossal Digimon that continues to absorb data and amplify its power. The large wicked globe that corresponds to the majority of its body is a fusion reactor that generates Quartzmon's power source, the "Gyuputo particles" from the data that was absorbed. Quartzmon's true body is at the top, and can act away from the large wicked globe, and it's also possible for it to change its form. It is greedy for the data of the entire world, thus ends up completely swallowing and absorbing Digimon in order to gain their data. In the anime, Quartzmon is the primary antagonist of Digimon Xros Wars: The Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. Masquerading as Psychemon and the Astamon it previously absorbed, he serves Ryouma faithfully until he absorbs enough Digimon to assume its true form, threatening all worlds in the process. Credit to VS Battles Wiki. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B | At least Low 2-C | At least 2-A, possibly 1-C Verse: Digimon Xros Wars: The Hunters Who Leapt Through Time Name: Psychemon | Astamon | Quartzmon Gender: Male Age: One year old in human time (Time flows much more quickly in the Digital World) Classification: Mega-level Unidentified Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Can shoot colorful blocks at the enemy | Expert Marksman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, His bullets chase his foes until they're destroyed | Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Can absorb his foes to gain power, Information Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Duplication, Can instantly destroy his foes' physical form Destructive Ability: Wall level via power-scaling to other Rookies | At least Universe level+ (Assumed the form of Astamon, who is powerful enough to challenge members of the Seven Great Demon Lords, managed to push back Digimon as powerful as ShineGreymon, Gallantmon, and a complete Susanoomon) | High Multiverse level+, possibly Quantaverse Level (Was able to affect "all worlds" which presumably refers to an infinite number of universes with Digimon's context, was created from the space-time distortion caused by Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode's and DarknessBagramon's clash, stated to transcend all of space and time and converted nearly every Digimon along with planet Earth into data for him to absorb) Speed: Subsonic | Infinite via power-scaling | Immmeasurable (Stated to transcend all concept of space and time, as strong if not stronger than Darkness Bagramon, one of the few Digimon to pose a threat to God) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Wall Class | Universal | At least Multiversal+, possibly Quantaversal Durability: Wall level | At least Universe level+ | High Multiverse Level+, possibly Quantaverse level (Can temporarily hold back the combined force of literally every protagonist in Digimon anime history, managed to tank Brave Snatcher, which contained DarknessBagramon's remaining power) Stamina: High, can undergo extended fights with the heroes without tiring, and as Astamon he can easily clash with OmegaShoutmon and Royal Knight-level combatants | Virtually Limitless as Quartzmon Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) with projectiles | Extended melee range normally, Tens of meters (several dozen) with projectiles | Multiversal (can affect "all worlds" and casually distorted time and space across multiple timelines) Intelligence: Quartzmon is a skilled manipulator and actor, having fooled the rest of the protagonists into thinking he was a simple Digimon who did nothing but follow Ryouma's orders until he decided to reveal himself. He is also an incredibly skilled combatant, being able to push back the likes of Royal Knight-level combatants like OmegaShoutmon along with members of the Royal Knights themselves. He also has knowledge of all timelines due to the nature of his existence and is pragmatic enough to use the data of the people he's gathered as human shields to prevent his foes from attacking. Weaknesses: *Somewhat arrogant and confident in his own power, *Those with sufficient willpower can resist his ability to control their data. Versions: Psychemon | Astamon | Quartzmon Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable | The Oro Salmon, a customized Thompson Machine Gun built by Vulcanusmon with the same amount of power as Beelzemon's Berenjena, its bullets will follow its targets to "the ends of hell" | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psychemon *'Colorful Dance (原色の舞 Genshoku no Mai?, lit. "Dance of Primary Colours"):' Does a dance to release a wall of blocks in the color of primary colors at the enemy. *'Colored Sparkle (Colorful Spark):' Releases colorful electric shocks from its horn. *'Striped Horn Attack (ハデハデボーン Hade Hade Horn?):' Jumps horn-first with sparkling lights at the enemy. Astamon *'Hellfire:' Fires every last bullet from the Oro Salmón. *'Maverick' Attacks with a kick which unleashes all of its pent-up dark Qi. Quartzmon *'Gyuputo Ryūshi Hou (ギュプト粒子砲? lit. "Gyuputo Particle Cannon"):' Radiates the Gyuputo particles generated from its large wicked globe to the entire surroundings, and if anyone touches them even slightly, its body will be wiped out without leaving any spread data. *'Ruin Blast:' Pours Gyuputo particles inside a seized enemy's body through its tentacles, and causes an internal explosion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Weapons Master Category:Gun Users Category:Villains Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Shapeshifters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1